


Storms

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: I lost the point





	Storms

Stormspirit had made a few trips to Adranos, so it was only fair that Zyra return the favor. He'd shown her around, listing off a few sights and a few friends before ending up in his area of the Null, rain falling sluggish and calm. The two of them stayed dry thanks to Stormspirit himself.  
  
"Hm, so this is the dimension you call home. It's...quiet."  
  
Stormspirit gave a small smile. "Very, but you learn to make your own entertainment. It's become much more lively with the apprentices here that is for sure, and there's always the unfortunate chance of a-"  
  
As if on cue, a nullbeast clamored into view, storming towards them. With a scowl and a quirk of her eyebrow, Zyra quickly and effectively shot it down with lightning, crumbling the beast upon impact.  
  
"Nullbeast attack." He looked fairly impressed. "You certainly are confident with your lightning."  
  
"It would be an insult to all Azures if I wasn't." She scoffed. "It is a very useful thing to have at your disposal."  
  
Stormspirit nodded slowly, but he didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"If you can move the clouds, and apparently control the rain, surely you can utilize lightning as well right?" She asked, surprisingly curious.  
  
"I can, but I do not use it often. It is not an ability I enjoy. The last time I used it truly, well..." He hesitated, before smiling sheepishly. "I just don't trust myself with it is all. Unfortunately for me, my apprentice found out, and would love for me to teach him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The man looked at her earnestly. "Perhaps you would like to take a crack at teaching him?"  
  
She gave a dry laugh, "Stormspirit, I'm not much of a teacher let alone a people person. Nor a babysitter. Or good with kids. Or-"  
  
"Zyra, a no would suffice, I was only joking."  
  
"Oh, good."


End file.
